Other life
by Reooo
Summary: A few months post White orchids , an FBI wedding brings Pike back .. when the devil ask his favorite question and Pike gets what he wishes for .. turns Jane and Lisbon's life into a completely other life .Complete .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : don't own anything .**

 **So if you read my story The Ghost and Teresa you would know I have a thing for angst , fantasy and possibilities .. this won't be long just two or three more chapters .**

He hadn't expected to be back in Austin this soon , he would have preferred not to actually it hadn't been a year since he came back for a follow up on an operation .

If it hadn't been for his old friend Tom who was getting married and invited him to the big wedding , his flight was delayed do he hadn't had the few hours of rest he had expected and barely had the time to have a shower and change his clothes at the hotel .

The place was huge .. he heard the bride's family were quite rich that he was sure they were the one that insisted on the big wedding because no way an agent like his friend would be able to afford such a huge wedding .

He went inside the huge garden and it was a beautiful afternoon , he saw his friend and after greetings he started wondering catching up with old friends and colleagues from the Austin department .. until his eyes landed on her .

She had her back to him but he still recognized her small figure in that short Basil colored short dress and chocolate hair .. he still dreamt of it's cinnamon smell actually .. it had been months but if he was honest she was never out of his system .. he hadn't known if she would be invited but deep inside he hoped she would be .. maybe he could talk to her .. maybe she would be missing him .. maybe unhappy and regretful for leaving him .

Not that he had been living in celibacy all those months ago , he had certainly had a few women since he arrived to DC but none of them still filled the void she left .. she was special beautiful and strong .. a combination that he hadn't found since they broke up .

He almost chuckled .. more accurately when she dumped him for the charlatan called Patrick Jane .

Speak of the devil .. he saw the man walk towards her from behind and wrap his arms around her from the back and he heard her squeal in surprise .. god . he had missed her voice so much .

That was when she turned around and he couldn't believe what he was seeing , she was different .. she had her stomach about two feet in front of her ..she was heavily pregnant .

He felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs , he hadn't heard about it .. the last he had heard was their marriage .

He looked back to them and Jane was whispering something in her ears and she was gigging and blushing like a school girl their arms still wrapped around each other .

He needed to go , he pushed his way through the people to the free bar ..he was grateful to be in a fancy wedding for once .

He gulped the first three shots quickly .. then stated to relax a bit but were still as miserable a while later he was drunk ..he hadn't been counting how much did he have actually and wouldn't have left the bar if the need to go to the restroom hadn't got to him .

He was relieved after and washed his face .. tried not to look so drunk though he was and just when he stepped out of the restroom that he saw her just in front of him .. obviously on her way to the ladies restroom which was just next to the men's .

She gasped at the sight of him and froze , he was mimicking her position but after a moment she smiled ' Hi , Marcus '.

He smiled ' hey ' he leant on the wall felt unsteady from the liquor ..he didn't want to pass out in front of her .

' you look gorgeous ' he said eyeing her body and she blushed under his appreciative little lustful gaze .

'Thank you ' she said cheeks burning looking around as if looking for some body .. probably Jane to save her .

' How far ?' he asked pointing to her belly and she smiled ' seven months ' .

He sniffed his eyes getting a little glassy ' Teresa …' he started and she looked alarmed ' I am sorry .. need to use the restroom or my small bladder is going to explode '.

She ran past him and rushed to the restroom while he stood there feeling even more crabby , he shook his head and walked out of the whole wedding .

Outside the place was calm and the night breeze smelt good sobering him a little .

He felt angry , how dare she leave him like that and for Who ? the man that gave her hell for years that treated her like null if the stories he heard were true .. and how dare they look so damn happy together ..married and have a baby .

He could feel blood boiling inside his head .. he had never been treated like that by a woman and the truth was that he never got what he wanted from Teresa Lisbon .. he wanted her to be his for life ..he wanted her to look like him the way she looked at Jane .. that child inside her should have been his not Jane's .. if only the bastard hadn't stopped her from leaving probably feeding her more lies and crab to get her to stay .

' You're so right ' he heard a voice say and turned around to find a tall man in his early fifties dressed all in black with white short hair and cold blue eyes .

' What the hell .. who are you ?' asked Pike his mind still fuzzy from the drink .

' It doesn't really matter .. the important thing is that I completely agree with you .. you deserved much better 'said the man calmly and pike frowned .. he didn't really understand .

' How do you know …' started Pike and the man rolled his eyes ' I know a lot of things believe me .. he did take her away from you ..the life you could have had .. the happiness '.

Pike nodded in melancholy ' yeah .. it would have been perfect '.

' Don't you wish he just vanished .. that she went with you ..' said the man and Pike interrupted ' yeah .. but how do you know any of this ? .. know what .. you're right if he hadn't stopped that plane she would have been with me now .. god , I wish he hadn't stopped that plane ' said Marcus wistfully .

' You got it ' said the man and Pike frowned looking up but the man wasn't there .. he looked around actually there was no body there ' I need to sleep '.

He walked to the hotel and felt exhausted ..all he wanted was to sleep and forget all about Lisbon .. weddings and Jane .. Patrick Jane .

He opened his eyes and the sun rays hurt his cornea so he closed them again .. the headache of hangover too much for him .. after all he wasn't a college student anymore .

He opened his eyes again and startled .. it wasn't his hotel room .. actually he was in his room in his fancy duplex in DC .. how did he get there .. was the whole past week a nightmare .. was there never any wedding ? so he never flew to Austin .

If it was then it was the most realistic dream he had ever had .

But a sound caught his ears .. and he noticed the bathroom door was closed .. was some one in his shower ? damn had he got drunk and picked up some woman the day before .. he felt embarrassed .. not that he never did this before but he at least could remember their name in the morning .

The door opened and a woman in her bathrobe came out holding the towel drying her hair and his heart stopped as he saw her face .. She stopped in her tracks and gave him a cold look ' What are you staring at ?' she growled at him and he gasped ' Teresa '.

She snorted ' expecting some one else ? ' , she threw the towel at him ' your turn '.. she said then walked out of the room leaving him in bed mouth open .

 **Sorry for any mistakes .. reviews appreciated .**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : don't own anything .

It took Pike a few minutes and a pinch to get past the shock and made sure he wasn't day dreaming , he smiled at the realization and remembered what happened the day before with the man in black .. _was the guy some kind of Angel ? ..must have been ,_ all he knew was that his wish come true that some how she was there with him and the world is how it was supposed to be .

He walked in the apartment and heard noise from the kitchen , he went and there she was drinking her usual coffe .. but he noticed that she wasn't pregnant ..he thought maybe things in this world were little different .

She stared at him as he took a seat beside her ' you're acting weird today ' she said and he smiled ' just happy to see you sweet heart .. you are so beautiful ' he said and took her free hand but she just pulled it away ' what's wrong with you Marcus ? wake up we are alone .. drop the act 'she said dryly .

He didn't understand , what act .. things are the way they are supposed to be , she came with him and they are living together .. what did he miss ? .

' Teresa I don't understand ' he said softly hoping that this was all about maybe some fight they had .. it was the only thing that would explain her cold behavior .. it couldn't be that bad .

she rolled her eyes ' Did you hit your head yesterday or some thing ? look , we made a deal and you have to stick to it .. just two more months and we will be free both of us , you needed that promotion and I couldn't ask for a transfer so soon after I came here and breaking up would distort both of our images so we decided to play the happy couple for the people just until the end of the year when you would be promoted and it's just two months away so please stop acting like we are some thing we are not because that won't change any thing '.

She left the room and left him there mouth open for the second time this morning , things were going very bad .. it was just wrong , they were supposed to be happy .. how in hell had he agreed to live like that .. how did they go there in the first place ? he didn't know but whatever had happened he had to know and start to fix it because he would be damned if he let Teresa go like that .

By the time he had made it to the conclusion she was already dressed and on her way to the door .

' Teresa , I will wait for you for the dinner ' he said and she sighed obviously feeling a little guilty for her earlier out burst ' alright , see you tonight ' she smiled a thin smile and left .

He let out a deep breathe ..now that was a big mess and if he was going to fix things then he needed to do some things first .

He needed to call in sick , he was relieved to find that his colleagues at least didn't change but after he made the call .. he had received a message from some one called Rachel .. obviously he knew her since he had her number saved .

' _Last night was amazing Marcus .. too bad I have a flight to Paris tonight '._

' _I will be thinking about you darling .. love you '._

That was her last message , he strolled in the older messages and they were all lovers talks .. was he cheating on her ? it seemed so but he didn't know why would he do that .. but since his relationship with Lisbon in this reality was different he supposed then his relation to others would be different too .

since he couldn't cook he ordered Lisbon's favorite food and cleaned the messy apartment full of Lisbon's stuff scattered everywhere .. looks like Teresa wasn't the perfect housewife material he hoped for himself .

Hours passed and Lisbon came back surprised by the clean place and the food on the table .

' You didn't need to do that ' she said shyly as she took a seat and he smiled ' yes I do '.

He didn't know how to talk about some thing he didn't even know about ' Teresa .. um , I don't know how things between us became that bad .. but whatever it is I need to …'.

' We have already talked about it Marcus .. coming here was a big mistake in the first place .. ' she said and he interrupted getting irritated ' This is because of Jane .. isn't it , he is still messing up our life ' he raised his voice and she looked stunned for a moment her eyes widened .

She cleared her throat after a moment ' Leave Jane alone ' she said quietly and he shook his head .

He didn't seem to be hearing her ' that bastard ..' , she got up and slapped Pike .

That stared at each other for a long time eyes burning fire .

' say one more word about Jane and I am out of here and you can kiss that promotion good bye 'she hissed and turned around to leave the living room but stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder ' speaking ill of the dead is so low .. even for you Marcus '.

He gasped in surprise and called her name ' Teresa '.

She didn't reply and all he heard was the bedroom door slammed and locked .

 **Jane death will be explained .. hope to be able to update sooner .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : don't own any thing .**

 **Next is the last , Thank you for favs .follows .reviews and guest reviews .**

He walked in the streets without destiny , he needed to get to the bottom of this so he dialed a number and took a deep breathe .

' hey Marcus , hadn't heard from you for some time ' said his friend and Pike smiled relieved to hear some familiar voice .

' Tom , I need to know some thing .. ' .

….

He gulped the drink and asked for another from a bartender that gave a sympathetic look but he knew he didn't deserve it .. he looked around the bar almost empty , he realized that he had done a terrible mistake .. he felt guilty after his call with his friend Tom and went to the nearest bar to burry his sorrows in the intoxicating liquor .

' _Patrick Jane died four months ago from a belladonna overdose .. his friend Agent Wiley found him in his Airstream he was dead hours before .. it was tragic .. the young man couldn't take it .. after the loss of another team member .. he moved to cyber crimes '._

' _But it hadn't been surprise .. rumors say Patrick Jane going for it even appeared drunk at a crime scene .. a friend of cyber crimes told me he saw Jane in the bar near the office almost every time he passed by '._

He gulped another shot , he had to admit he never liked Jane but he never wanted him dead , he was beginning to regret all of this .. maybe he and Lisbon were just never meant to be .. maybe his broken heart was a small price for a much bigger pain .

He went back home and Lisbon was reading some book ' I am sorry ' he said quietly and she shook her head and left the book ' I killed him and hurt you .. I am sorry '.

He saw as she leant forward on the couch her head in her hands , he knelt in front of her and took her hands in his ' Then why can't we try again Teresa ?' he asked hopefully .

She shook her head tears falling on her cheeks ' Because part of me died too 'she chocked .

' Is that why you hate me so much now ..because I broke you apart ?' he asked in frustration .

Her eyes darkened a little ' you think I would ever forget what you did ? that night you took his letters away and burned them .. you didn't even let me have that measure of peace .. no body hurt me like that since I was a child Marcus'.

He felt shocked by his own actions though he knew with the right mixture of despair , anger and jealousy it was some thing he could do .. but he didn't just want to give up .. why couldn't she forgive him ..give them another chance .

' Jane hurt you many times and you forgave him .. forgive me Teresa ' he squeezed her hand .

She looked into his eyes for a moment sniffing ' He was never that cruel to me .. not on purpose , and I forgave Jane because I loved him … '.

'But you don't love me ' he completed finally just giving up .. he felt hurt all the anger gone .. it was pretty much the same feeling he felt when she abandoned him for Jane in another life .. seemed like together or not she still wouldn't be with him .. she would still love Jane and that fact just pained him .

' Don't act all hurt on me now Pike .. it's not like you're pining over me , you've been sleeping with that flight attendant for weeks ' she said her voice gaining it's usual strength and confidence .

' You know about Rachel ?' he was surprised that she would talk so openly about some thing like that .

She chuckled ' Of course , I am a detective ..but don't worry it's not like it bothers me actually it made me feel much less guilty about you .. I am relieved you've moved on already '.

It hurt him so much to hear her saying that practically she didn't give a damn if he was sleeping with another woman .. she didn't care about him at all .

He nodded accepting his defeat but still curious about her ' But may I ask what are you planning to do after we separate ? ' he asked and she sighed staring into space looked like she had it all planned in her mind .

' I will go back to Chicago and work there to be close to my brothers again .. it's not like I have much friends here ' .. he was about to ask why not go back to Austin and worked with her old team but then he remembered that there was no team anymore .. With Jane's death , Wiley transfer and Cho promoted .

He raised his eyebrows , she hadn't even talked about her personal life ' Work ? that's all you're going to do ?' he asked and she smiled wistfully ' It was all I knew before he came into my life so i will just keep doing that '.

She yawned ' I am going to sleep .. need to wake up early ' she said and he nodded ' Good night .Teresa ' .

' Good night '.

He took her place on the couch as he watched her leave , now think about all of this .. he had thought that he would be happy had he had her by his side but this world turned out to be a nightmare not just for him , to her and Jane .. it was a much worse world and he hadn't got the happiness he wanted just made them all even more miserable instead , Jane died without her and she turned into a living dead without him .. and he still couldn't have her love .

It wasn't just meant to be .

He understood now .

He didn't want this .. not anymore , he wished this never happened .

It was his very last thought before he fell asleep .


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything .**

 **So here is the last chapter , Thank you for the reviews , guest reviews , follows ,favs ..and hope you like it .**

Pike woke up with drums in his ears his head spinning from the hangover , he opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light in the room , his eyes widened as he realized he wasn't in his DC apartment but back in the hotel room in Austin .

He didn't know if it was all real or a mere drunk nightmare but he was relieved it was over anyway but startled when he heard a foreign voice from behind so he got up quickly regretting the move holding his aching head and there was again the man in black standing by the window calmly .

' So that wasn't a nightmare ' stated Pike as a matter of fact and the man glared at him angrily ' It was your choice and I have to say I am very disappointed '.

' Disappointed ? I don't understand ?' asked Pike and the man sighed ' I thought you wanted it enough ..the revenge on them .. Lisbon and bloody Patrick Jane .. I would have done it by my self if I could '.

Pike frowned ' Who the hell are you ? .. you're face is a little familiar ' .

The man smiled ' I had many names but was mostly known as red john ' .

Pike shook his head realization hit him now that he remembered where he had seen him .. he had googled Jane before he worked with him a long time ago interested in more details since all he heard could be exaggerations and mere rumors but the man certainly had a reputation .

' You're the serial killer that killed Jane's family but he killed you before he ran away ' said Pike and Red John chuckled 'Yes ..that did the bastard .. but turns out that hell was real and now I can make other people's life's hell in a way too .. it's a more noble existence ' he said proudly .

Pike gaped at him , the man was a devil .. the pure evil now that he was dead and needed him to take his revenge for him ..he felt stupid that he allowed the devil to manipulate him for his own pleasure like that .

' Now that you chose this .. I will leave you to enjoy your miserable lonely life here ' said Red John and Pike growled ' Go to hell ' .

The man's chuckle and ' I am in hell ' was the last he heard before he disappeared .

He felt like crap but much lighter .. he looked at the clock and realized he only had a few hours or he would miss his flight but he had some things he needed to do first .

….

Jane was putting the last touches on the delicious dinner he had cooked for his wife when the house door opened and she came in , he quickly met her at the door and gave her a welcome home peck on the lips then took her heavy bag when he noticed a small gifts bag and he smiled then followed her to the living room .

she sat on the living room couch and he sat at the next to her then opened the bag and got a brown teddy bear out .

She smiled ' I found it on my desk this morning .. it's from Marcus '.

He found the white paper accompanying the toy and started reading .

 _Teresa , when I saw you yesterday I was surprised .. I had been angry at both of you for a long time but not anymore and I want you to know that I understand why you did that now and I wish you and Jane happiness , I hope he knows how lucky he is .. good luck Teresa ._

 _With Love .Marcus_

' You didn't tell me you saw him yesterday ' said Jane and she shrugged 'must have slipped my mind ' and he didn't believe her for a moment and knew she just didn't want to bother him or deal with unneeded jealousy but he loved to annoy her anyway so he smiled mischievously ' Should I be jealous ?'

Too bad She already knew his games so she rolled her eyes and smiled ' Oh stop it , I am glad though ..i never liked the way things ended with him '.

Jane took her hand and looked her in the eyes ' You never meant to hurt him Teresa ..you probably did him a favor .. none of the three of us would have been happy had you left '.

She smiled softly at him 'I know .. you are right ' .

He smirked ' of course ..i am always right '.

She giggled and drew him closer for a long kiss and they parted breathless ' you look tired .. how about a foot rub and a massage ' he said voice husk and she bit her lips 'dinner first 'she said before he kissed her forehead and left to the kitchen .

She stared at Pike's note with a soft smile on her face , even though she believed Jane's words she still felt guilty about Marcus since she left him .. she felt relieved and more at peace then after reading his note then she heard Jane humming the Kansas city tone from the kitchen and he heart fluttered and felt the baby kick reminding her of her constant hunger these days so she ran to grab a shower before the food got cold .

…

Pike had a nice flight back to DC though lonely and a little heartbroken but feeling much better after the crazy night in Austin , he grabbed his bag and was on his way to the entrance when some one grabbed his wrist gently from behind .

He turned around to a breathless woman .. she was pretty with long blond hair and blue wide eyes dressed in the flight attendant's uniform .. oh he remembered ..she was the one who covered him with the blanket on board when he was half asleep .

' Your keys ' she said and gave them to him and he looked at her questioning still dazed and she smiled ' I found them on your on your seat '.

' Oh thank you ' he said gratefully and she nodded ' I am sorry ' realizing he hadn't introduced himself he extended his hand for her to shake ' Marcus Pike ' .

She shook his hand ' Rachel Reynolds .. I have seen you before ..you travel a lot ?'.

He smiled ' Yes .. I am an FBI agent we have a lot of cases away ' he said and she nodded ' sure .. well .take care ' she said and turned to leave and he remembered the message he received from a woman called Rachel in another Life .. it was a flash from destiny or some sign he thought .. he wasn't sure .

' Hey ' he called and she turned around quickly .

' If you're not busy ..would you like to grab some coffe 'he asked .

She smiled again ' I would love to '.

 **The end .**


End file.
